Where Are You Christmas?
by Pyros-maniak
Summary: This is just a little song fic, (by Faith hill) for Christmas, I know its a little late but oh well, review if you want!


Disclaimer: I unfortunatly do not own any of the IY cast -_- , or the song 'Where Are You Christmas' sung by Faith Hill.[You cant sue me! I don't own nothin!]  
  
Where are you Christmas?  
  
The snow fell lightly in modern day Tokyo, and in the midst of all the hassle, a young woman rushed through the gates of her high school, only to find crowds everywhere.  
  
'Great, how am I gonna be on time now?!Damn people!!Why do you have to do your Christmas shopping today?!'The road was packed, how her bus would ever be on time, was indeed beyond her minds capability.  
  
'Shit!Im gonna be late! Inu Yasha'll kill me!'Kagome thought in a panic. ' Oh well, Im never on time anyway.bah humbug.'  
  
Where are you christmas?  
  
The bus was crowded, customers from stores craming in with presents everywhere, but Kagome did not think about any of that, all she wanted was to get home and go back to the hopefully quiet and peaceful Sengoku Jedai and her friends, and Inu Yasha.  
  
'Inu Yasha.you'll wait for me right?'  
  
Why cant I find you, why have you gone away?  
  
It doesn't feel like Christmas though.maybe it will once I get home.her families shrine had finally come into her view, and she promtly got off the bus, to get to the comfortable warmth ( and roomy) space of Sunset Shrine.  
  
Where is the laughter you used to bring me? Why cant I hear music play?  
  
The house was quiet, and the young woman, remembered the days when it was never like that, not during this time of the year.  
  
"Hey, there you are Kagome, Iwas lookin for ya." Kagome turned around sharply, only to meet the gaze of a young man, a young man with amber eyes, her Inu Yasha.  
  
'My..Inu Yasha.??'  
  
Kagome blushed, and her heart beat faster with each passing second. 'I.I love him.'  
  
My world is changing, Im re- arranging, does that mean Christmas changes too?  
  
Inu yasha stared puzzled at the girl, no young woman before him. She had grown up in the last two and a half years, she was becoming a proper lady, a lady which he had an undieing love for.  
  
Where are you Christmas? Do you remember, the one you used to know?  
  
'I love her, so why cant I say it dammit, ah well, in four days, on this , this, Christmas thing, that's when I'll tell her, yah.' "Lets go Kagome, Shippo's been whining like a mad fox, and I for one am sick of it."  
  
"Have I been gone that long?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Well the last time you saw us was a little more than three months ago."  
  
"Wow, and you didn't forget about me.?"  
  
'I could never forget about ya.' "Feh."  
  
~ ~ ~Back in Sengoku Jedai ~ ~ ~  
  
The gang was waiting by the well for the pair to pop up, and when they did, did a conversation occur, it didn't stop until they reached the village and Kaede told them all to shutup 'cause she had a hedache. Kagome promptly gave her a tylenol.  
  
"My dear Kami, you've changed Kagome child." Kaede muttered to herself, but Inu heard perfectly clear.  
  
'I know Kaede-baba, I just hope its for the best.'  
  
Im not the same one, see what the times done is that why you have let me go?  
  
The four days passed by quickly and soon the village was bursting with happiness, and the children having snowball fights. Even Inu Yasha who, was normally absorbed in his own world, was playing in the snow banks with Kagome like he was a puppy again.  
  
Christmas is here, everywhere ohh... Christmas is here, if you care, if there is love, in your heart and your mind, you will feel like Christmas all the time.  
  
On the morning of Christmas day gifts were exchanged, along with some wacks to Miroku's head, caused by a giant boomerang.( Looks like Miroku found the misletoe.^_^;)  
  
Came the evening, Inu Yasha dragged Kagome to the old God Tree.  
  
Kagome stared into the pools of amber and was instantly lost in his deep gaze, and inside her, she knew that she had found where she belonged, where her home was, with the man before her, her, yes her Inu Yasha.  
  
I feel you Christmas I know I found you, you never fade away, the joy of christmas stays here inside us, fills each and every heart with love.  
  
"Kagome." He started, "I uh, just wanted to um ask ya somethin." Looking in his coat, he pulled out a little black box with gold trim. Silently he thanked the heavens that it was dark, and she couldn't clearly see his facce, or the red hue that was on it. Kagome stared blankly at Inu yasha, occasionly glancing at the box that he held in his hand.  
  
"Um, Kagome, would ya, er would you stay with me, .forever, and live with me and, ."  
  
"Inu? What are you trying to say?"Slowly Inu Yasha held out the now opened black box, and kneeled down on his knee.  
  
"Kagome, will you, will you marry me?" No sooner had the words left his mouth, that he found himself lying flat on the ground with Kagome on top of him. "I take that as a yes?"  
  
"Yes you baka, you loveable baka."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Later in the night, if you looked closely you would find a hanyou and a miko, sleeping against a big tree, the look of pure bliss on their faces.  
  
Where are you Christmas?Fill your heart with love... 


End file.
